The present invention relates to calls for attracting wildlife. Specifically, the invention relates to calls for attracting antlered animals, such as elk and deer, by simulating the sound of rattling antlers.
Hunting seasons for antlered big game animals, particularly elk and deer, often take place in the fall during the mating season for these animals. During mating season male elk and deer are in rut. During the rut, males compete for dominance with each other by challenging each other for territorial rights and females. The competition for dominance often times reduces to a physical battle between competing males in which the animals spar using their antlers. Other males within the vicinity of sparring animals also seek to stake their claim to territory and females, and are attracted to the sounds of the sparring elk or deer, which might provide a chance to steal a mate. Hunters, of course, also attempt to attract curious elk or deer, particularly males with large antlers who seek to exert their dominance, by simulating the sound of sparring elk and deer. Thus, hunters will attempt to simulate the sound of rattling antlers in order to attract potential quarry.
Many forms of calls and devices have been developed in an attempt to simulate rattling antlers. Particularly, devices that simulate the actual structure of an antler have been widely used. Two of these devices can be struck against each other to simulate rattling antlers. These devices are made of materials that attempt to simulate the qualities of real antlers. There are several associated drawbacks with simulated antler calls. Because they simulate actual antlers, they are bulky and take up much of the limited space hunters have available. Once a hunter has set up in a hunting spot, these types of calls are also difficult to handle and manipulate due to their size. Also, because there are two antlers, two hands are needed to operate the call. This is particularly disadvantageous when a hunter needs to operate a bow or firearm. The commotion created by rattling and moving around two antlers and two arms creates an abundance of extra motion that can spook potential quarry. Also, this type of call is difficult to keep quiet when not in use due to the protruding tines. The large size of each antler and the many protruding tines make it difficult to stow away quickly and quietly. Any unwanted noise has the potential of scaring quarry away from the hunter.
Many other types of calls for simulating rattling antlers have been developed in an attempt to make a more compact and easily operable call. These have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,158,494; 5,334,074; 6,234,865; and 6,328,626; and application No. 2002/0058457. These inventions also have the disadvantages discussed above and others.
There is a need, therefore, for a more effective call for simulating the sound of rattling antlers. Specifically, there is a need for a call that realistically reproduces the sound of rattling antlers, is easily and inconspicuously operated, remains quiet when not in use and is compact in size.